Desert Winds
by Assassins Caddy
Summary: After a tragic event, a young boy loses his family and his memory. Kankuro stumbles upon him and ends up taking him into his family. The story revolves around my OC, but does have some interaction with Kishimoto's characters.


**Hey, this is my first story so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>- <span>12:13 A.M.<span> The Desert 09/16 **Saturday**

Desert winds howl, blades clash, and blood drenches the sand. A red headed child shivers with dread as he witnesses his parents undergoing torture from an enemy far too numerous to overcome.

"You fool! Just tell us what we want to know and your suffering will end!" exclaims one of the interrogators.

"I fear neither pain nor death," says the father before coughing out another mouthful of blood. "I will never betray Suna to scum like you!"

"How unfortunate… Kill the woman." A shriek can be heard as the prisoner's wife enters the next world. "Now tells us, or your child is next!"

"YOU BASTARD!" yells the prisoner, only withheld because of the chakra-draining chains clinging to his limbs. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" The father builds up all his chakra then unleashes his bloodline. Bandits plummet into the ground as the air pressure spikes to a ridiculous level. With this diversion, the man condemned to certain death creates a gale towards his son, sending him off into the distance and exhausting the last of his chakra. As the prisoner's chakra depletes, the air pressure lowers and the men begin standing back up. As they realize what had occurred, they decided to send the man to be with his wife.

* * *

><p>- <span>12:16 A.M.<span> The Desert 09/16

Far off in the distance, a puppeteer is on his way back from a mission when he looks up at a blood red moon in wonder. He stares in awe at the once in a life time sight he is able to enjoy on a peaceful journey home, as another wonder meets his vision. An unusual child shaped crater on the moon appears to be growing bigger. "What the heck?" he says as the 'crater' grows increasingly larger. He realizes that what he's seeing isn't a crater as the object begins to descend towards his exact location. The puppeteer dodges to his left as the mysterious thing plunges into the sand. Curious, the puppeteer pulls out one of his puppets, the Black Ant, and sends him into the sand to retrieve the possibly harmful entity. What he finds, however, is a horribly bruised and unconscious child.

"Damn, so much for my peaceful journey home…" And with that he returns his puppet to its scroll and hustles to Suna with this red headed child on his back.

* * *

><p>- <span>5:02 A.M.<span> Suna Hospital 09/16 **the young red head's POV**

"His vital signs are improving, he should wake up soon," says a strange voice.

"Thank god!" exclaims another. My eye lids split open as consciousness seeps back into me. A massive headache pounds against my skull as I struggle to recollect what happened. To the right of me is a nurse and to my left is a man with strange purple markings on his face.

Eyes turn towards me as the duo notices I'm awake. "How are you feeling?" states the nurse. "You're lucky Kankuro found you! If you'd been left without treatment for another hour, you'd be a goner!"

"F-found me? A-a g-goner? W-what happened?" I mumble, still very confused.

Kankuro speaks up. "What happened is you fell from a good 700 meter height, and despite how fast you were going, you somehow survived. By the way kid, do you have any idea where your parents are?"

"I-I don't r-remember…"

"Okay, well can you at least tell me your name?"

"I-I don' remember that either… s-sorry…"

"Alright then… that's an issue. Until we find out for sure, you'll be the red meteor, Akai Ryuusei, because you appeared to me like a red meteor! You can join the academy if you want. They started up last week, but I'm sure I could pull a few strings…" a small laugh escapes Kankuro, "…to get you in. Also, you can stay at my place until we find your parents. It's pretty big since my bro is the Kazekage."

"O-ok." I get out of the bed and stand up. After a few wobbly steps I start to follow Kankuro out of the room. As we're walking down the hallway, I hear several nurses giggling 'Hii Kankuroo' and several visitors exclaiming 'Heyy Kankuro!' _Is Kankuro really that important? _I shrug and continue walking. After exiting the hospital, Kankuro stops.

"I just remembered I need to go to the market to get supplies for tonight's dinner; I hope you don't mind the extra walk." Not really having a choice, I follow him on to the market.

* * *

><p>- <span>5:19 A.M.<span> Suna Market 9/16 **Akai's POV **

We arrive at the market. Kankuro goes from stand to stand picking out various vegetables and such. One stand, however, stood out from the others.

"Yo Junkai!" exclaims Kankuro.

"How's it going Kankuro? Need some fresh fish today?" replies the cheery, yet creepy Junkai.

"Yeah, I'm making my special sushi tonight."

"You're in luck! We just got in some white tuna. By the way, who's the kid?"

"This is Akai, and he's staying with me for a bit."

"Great! He should meet my son Dansu. Hey Dansu, get out here!" A young blonde haired boy about my age comes sprinting out the house. "Meet Akai."

"Hiya! My name is Dansu, nice to meet ya!" shouts the enthusiastic young boy.

"H-hey."

"Do you want to play ninja with me and my friend?"

Kankuro speaks up, "I'm sorry, he can't right now; we have to get him settled in first." I look at Dansu who appears absolutely crestfallen. "Tomorrow, though, he can play ninja with you the whole day!"

"Ok, SEE YOU LATER AKAI!" exclaims Dansu with a smile on his face.

As we're leaving the market, I see that Kankuro's bag is moving. Kankuro notices me looking. "The Shitai family sells only the freshest fish!" My eyes widened and I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :D Positive reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Plz review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
